Just So You Know
by FiReCaStEr-NaTsUmE
Summary: Having the person I love protected by other person than me, watching her from far away because I know she will only be unsafe if I'm with her, can I still take it? I can't help it, I won't sit around, I can't let him win now...FIXED&IMPROVED!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Everyone!!!**

**This story is RENOVATED…**

**Yeah… You read it right…**

**Renovated/ Fixed/ Improved/ Developed…**

**Or whatever…**

**So please,…**

**Give me one more chance!!!**

**^_^**

**Thank you very much to those who supported it even though my grammar is pathetic… **

**I really appreciate you guyzzz!!!**

* * *

**JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

The sun rises from the east making the surroundings of the academy brighter. It was another day, for others, who only thinks about how to look good, how to pass another quiz, when would they graduate, how to get the girl they want, how to impress Natsume-sama since Ruka-sama is taken by the ugly pig-tailed hair girl whose name is they don't know… and lot's of insignificant things.

But, it wasn't the same morning as before even though everybody thinks that same thing everyday, for someone, who had realized something important just now, this day, will be the beginning of something everyone thought will never happen again.

**Natsume's P.O.V**

Tch… another morning again, what's there to be seen anyways? I always wake up and do the same thing, then end up bumping on her early in the morning, and what???

I will always see her everyday walk to HIS boyfriend? My SUPPOSED to be best friend!!!

Did she ever know what I feel about her? I guess she did, but then…

It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have let that opportunity passed by! And now?!...

Ruka got her…

My only love…

Sakura Mikan…

Did I really made the right decision???

Damn! I might as well get cleaned up and then hope to see her this day…

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Everyone started to go to their proper classes, some doesn't want to be late, but for others who doesn't really care, walked slowly since there's still some minutes left.

Well, everyone has left the dormitory except for a cute brunette who is enjoying her sleep in her comfortable two star bed… (A.N: yeah that's right! She's a 2 star now… don't ask why…)

She was sleeping peacefully, unmindful of the things taking place outdoor. She was still enjoying herself in her dreamland until the alarm clock broke the wonderful dream she was in.

"RRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Five more minutes please…" the cute brunette said.

But still, the alarm clock continued to ring…

"I SAID FIVE MORE MINUTES!!!!" she shouted and grabbed the innocent alarm clock. She was about to throw it away when she noticed the time…

"WHAAAT?!?!?! TEN MORE MINUTES BEFORE TIME?!?!?! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!" she shouted so loud that if there are still students in the dormitory then she could have woken them up, but there were no students left because everybody went to the class.

Mikan rushed to the bathroom and cleaned herself up then put on her uniform.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Mikan wondered who could it be since everybody is in the classroom by now.

"Mikan? Are you still here?" a gentle voice of a boy said.

"Ruka is that you???" a muffled voice of Mikan was heard.

"Yeah, it's me. You're not in the place were supposed to meet that's why I thought you are still here. I'll come in ok?" Ruka said as he enetered Mikan's room.

"I'm sorry, I overslept!!! Now we'll both be late because of me," she said as she tied her hair in her normal pigtails.

"Uhhmm… That's fine," Ruka said while watching her do her hair.

"I'm done!!! Let's go Ruka!" Mikan said as she grabbed Ruka's hand which he immediately blushed upon the contact.

**ON THEIR CLASSROOM**…

The teacher hasn't arrived yet and everybpdy was in their own world, specially someone with the alice of fire and he is certainly notin the good mood.

He didn't bump on her angel this morning and his "best friend" is not here yet which leads him to a lot of conclusion that only made his blood boil.

'_Are they together? Of course they are! They are a couple now!' _he thought bitterly. He certainly didn't like the idea of it, but what can he do?

Because of his alice, together with his current mood, he unconsciously turned the classroom's temperature to rise which made the Ice Queen annoyed.

"Oi! Hyuuga! In case you don't know, it's getting hot! Control your temper before I shot you with my upgraded baka gun!" she threatened him.

"Tch… Shut up Imai… Don't order me around!" he shot back and glared at her with his 'oh-so-famous' death glare.

"You're annoying me kitty!" Hotaru said as she shot natsume with her 'upgraded baka gun'.

Natsume mange to dodge the first and second attack, but he got distracted when he saw Mikan holding hands with Ruka as they entered the classroom…

_"Holding hands?!?!?!"_

* * *

Well, this is my first story…

Hope you will like it…

Pls. review!!!!!!!!!!

I allow any review as long as you give me one…

Thank you!!!!!

**ALSO…**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED FOR THE READERS…**

**I DIDN'T CHANGE THE FLOW OF THE STORY…**

**I ONLY CHANGED THE WAY I EXPRESS IT…**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**A preview on the next chapter…**

"_Natsume! Watch out!" Mikan shouted…_

_Instead of dodging, it stared at Mikan, 'What's this? Does she still care for me?' Natsume thought..._

_He was shot that caused him to fly at the end of the room…_


	2. Chapter 2: The announcement

**Well… here's the next chapter…**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**THIS IS ALSO EDITED…**

**WELL, I ONLY EDITED THE GRAMMAR …**

**BUT NOT THE FLOW…**

**SO ENJOY ONCE AGAIN!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIEW FROM LAST CHAPTER**

"_T__ch… Shut up Imai… Don't order me around!" he shot back and glared at her with his 'oh-so-famous' death glare…_

"_You're annoying me kitty!" Hotaru said as she shot natsume with her 'upgraded baka gun'…_

_Natsume mange to dodge the first and second attack, but he got distracted when he saw Mikan holding hands with Ruka as they entered the classroom…_

"_Holding hands?!?!?!"_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 2: THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

As Ruka and Mikan neared the classroom, they hear inaudible yells and some gun shot. Mikan realized that it was the sound of Hotaru's baka gun.

'_It seems to be upgraded!'_ Mikan thought.

"Who could be the victim?" Ruka suddenly voiced out.

They rushed to the door and opened it hastily.

"Natsume! Watch out!" Mikan shouted as she saw the ball that was nearing Natsume's body.

Instead of dodging it, he stared at Mikan, '_What the-? Does she still care for me? But! They were holding hands!_' Natsume thought absentmindedly.

He only realized that the ball was an arm away from him when he saw it.

Distracted by his thoughts, he was shot that caused him to fly at the end of the room. Making the students backed off to the other side. The chairs stumbled everywhere and so was the books. Some papers covered Natsume's head as he tried to stand up.

'Baka,' the Ice queen thought as she blew some smoke away from her precious gun.

"Natsume! Are you alright? Hotaru! What was that for?" Mikan asked concerned then turned to Hotaru with a questioning look.

She didn't notice that his boyfriend grimaced when she asked Natsume if he was alright.

"Yeah… I am alright… No need to be concerned polkadots… or is it strawberries today?" Natsume teased her as he tried to stand up. He teases her so that his mind would not focus on her soft hand that helps him to stand up.

Mikan was confused at first but her eyes widened in sudden realization.

"NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!!!!!" she shouted making her classmates deaf….

"Tch… You're too loud strawberries," Natsume said while checking if he can still hear. He felt pleased that he got Mikan's attention, even though he knew it will only last for a minute.

"WHY YOU-!!!" Mikan retorted but was cut off by her boyfriend.

"Stop it Natsume," Ruka said glaring hard at him.

"Stop bullying her… She's not yours now," he added as his eyes were covered by his bangs.

Then a cold voice answered…

"She's not yours to begin with… Nogi," Hotaru said icily that made shivers run down on everybody's spine. But, even though she said it with utmost coldness, her eyes betrayed everything she acted because you could see sadness in her eyes, but that sadness vanished without anyone to notice…

But Mikan saw that momentary expression of her best friend.

'_Hotaru,_' she thought.

The whole class felt the tension between the four and they did not dare speak nor make any noise. So they didn't move from their position even just a bit.

The atmosphere suddenly changed when Narumi-sensei open the door with a loud 'thud' while looking very stupidly excited.

"Class!!! I have a very wonderful announcement!!!" he shouted.

"What is it Narumi-sensei???" Mikan asked. Breaking the tension between the remaining three, who focused their attention on something else.

"Well, it's about the upcoming school festival!!!" Narumi, once again, boomed.

"A student from each section should prepare a presentation for the festival," he added while grinning like a maniac.

"It will be singing, role playing, dancing… or anything…" Koko added as he read Narumi's mind for more information.

"Really?!?! So what will we do sensei???" some students asked.

"Well, since I am your great and wonderful homeroom teacher, I decided that we will be doing…" Narumi paused making sure everyone is listening to him…

"We will be doing…

EVERYTHING that was mentioned by Koko!!!" he said as he clapped his hands together.

Everybody sweat dropped…

'Huh? Is he drugged or something???' they all thought the same thing…

Well, except for a naïve brunette…

"Yay!!! But... uhhhmmm… how will we do that???" Mikan asked stupidly.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, I have a wonderful idea in mind!!!" he said as he smiled…

A creepy smile…

**

* * *

**

AT LAST!!!!

Well, here is the 2nd Chapter…

Hope You Like it!!!

Anywayzzz…..

THANKS TO:

**dominiqueanne**- my very 1st reviewer!!!!!

**A-Z-a-0anime**- thanks 4 d review!!!!

**mangalover128**- thank you very much!!!!

That's all for now…

* * *

**ANOTHER EDITED CHAPTER!!!!**

**AGAIN…**

**SAME FLOW OF STORY!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sway with me

Everyone!!! I am very sorry for my very late update…

Anywayzzz…

Here is the next chapter…

**ANOTHER FIXED CHAPTER...**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"_Yay!!! But... Uhhhmmm… How will we do that???" Mikan asked…_

"_Don't worry Mikan-chan, I have a wonderful idea in mind!!!" he said as he smiled… _

_A creepy smile…_

_

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 3: SWAY WITH ME**

"Ok!!! From the top!!!" Narumi ordered while clapping his hands to indicate the students to move fast.

The five couple sighed then went back to their first position.

"First close position!!!" Narumi ordered again as he turned around to play the music but before that he motioned the other students who was busy on making the props for the play to focus on their work.

**NATSUME'S POV**

'_Aarrggh!!! How the hell did I get into this?!?!_' I thought while putting my hands into my partner's waist…

'_That darn Narumi and his crazy ideas… Why the hell did I even agreed to join?!?!_' I complained in my mind as I took my partner's hand, which she, in turn, just slapped away.

'_Also, why did I even agreed to be this girl's partner?!?!_'

I was caught off- guard when she suddenly said, "Just be glad, Hyuuga, that you don't have a fan- girl as a partner who squeals to death that will make everybody's eardrum to burst."

"Tch," I replied since she said it quite right anyway. But hell! why is this happening?! Why did I even agreed to this foolishness?!

'_Oh yeah… I remembered… that Narumi!!! He partnered MY Mikan with Ruka…_'

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ok class!!! __Listen!!! First of all… We will be doing the dancing," Narumi said while grinning like a maniac…_

_His students just sweat dropped as they look at him like he was a mad person._

"_What kind of dance will we do??? Hiphop or classy???" a student asked…_

"_Good thing you asked my dear!!! We will be dancing… SWAY!!!" Narumi said while clapping._

"_Oooohhhh…" the students chorused_

"_Who will be the partners, Narumi-sensei??? Anna asked while raising her hand.  
_

"_Well, I have a list here..." he said while taking out a paper from his flowery bag.  
_

"_These will be the couple to dance…_

_RUKA and…" Narumi paused_

_Everybody (well, all girls withOUT the exception of Hotaru…) waited and hoped that they will be Ruka's partner even though they know that he is taken by Mikan…_

" _RUKA and MIKAN!!!"_

_They were all disappointed but Natsume is still there…so all girls remained hopeful… although a certain amethyst eyed girl is disappointed and lost her interest in joining the said dancing thing… Just then,_

"_NATSUME and HOTARU!"_

_Everyone was surprised and turned to look at the two who seemed to be bored.  
_

_Natsume and Hotaru looked at each other… Then they looked at the person they want to be their partner...__ and then looked at each other again…_

"_Whatever," they both said in the same time…_

" _I only chose a few couples… because the others will prepare for the play…" Narumi announced as he grinned again.  
_

"_The remaining couples are…_

_KOKO and __SUMIRE_

_MOCHU and __ANNA_

_KITSUNEME and NONOKO… That's all!!! We will start practicing now!!! Those who have nothing to do… make the props for the play…" Narumi said while folding the paper then threw it inside his bag._

**NORMAL POV**

As Natsume put his hands on the girl's waist (Remember: It's a close position… The guy put his right hand on the girl's waist, while the left hand is holding the girl's right hand in a pointing position… The girl's left hand is on the guy's shoulder while her right hand is holding the guy's left hand… Get it??? Hope so. I'm not good at descrbing these things.)

The girl did not even squealed to death… Why??? Because she is IMAI HOTARU and IMAI HOTARU is never affected by some small things like that…

Well, maybe except if a certain blondie did it…

"Alright!!! We'll Start!!!" Narumi shouted as he played the music…

The music started…

(**Sway by pussycat dolls**)

Natsume started doing the chacha steps while Hotaru just followed along…_  
_

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway_

Natsume slowly twirled Hotaru… then they did the chacha steps again…

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_

Natsume held Hotaru by her waist… Then started bending her slowly…

_Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
_

Natsume slowly pulled Hotaru up…

_When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

"OK!!! PERFECT!!! I won't finish the whole dance for now!!! You guys should wait for their presentation!!!" Narumi said to the class while jumping in happiness.

"By the way, Natsume and Hotaru… What a perfect dance move!!! You will be the center of attraction!!!" Narumi said as he praised them…

Hotaru raised her eyebrows while Natsume snickered…

"Oh yeah… Ruka and Mikan, make sure you practice well… You two seemed to be making a lot of mistakes…" Narumi informed them.

Mikan just smiled sheepishly while Ruka nodded his head.

"Natsume practice Mikan… You too Hotaru… help Ruka…" Narumi added.

"What??? I think there is a problem Narumi-sensei… Shouldn't Hotaru be the one helping Mikan??? She's the girl not Natsume…" Ruka said…

"Ohhh… I don't think there's something wrong in that… Hotaru doesn't know the Boy's Movement… and the boy's should be the one who have to control the girl's movement… But in your case, Ruka, you should know the girl's movement so that you can make Mikan dance… Hotaru would teach you that…" Narumi said then started to walk away.

Ruka was dumbfounded…

"OK, for the rest of the dancers, you practice well, you are all good… You two, Ruka and Mikan, just more practice… I want to see it better tomorrow … at the gym, 2:00 pm… I have a meeting so… Adieu!!! " Narumi said

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok!!!!

I have finished the 3rd chapter!!!!!

Sorry if it's a bit late!!!!

Also…

Sorry if I am not good at choreographing!!!!

I don't know the name of the steps but I know how to do it….

Anywayzzz….

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The cure for insomnia

OK

Minna-san!!

Gomen ne for my very late update!!

I'll tell you what happened…

Well,…

You see,…

My computer was broken the whole summer!!

Whenever I asked my father to fix it…

He says "tomorrow"

Until, I haven't noticed that it has been 2 months since that tragedy…

Its tragedy you know!!

So, that's the history of my computer…

Being unable to be use the internet 4 2 whole months!!

OK!!

I'll stop my sentiments…

Here is the next chapter!!

Hope everyone enjoy…

**PREVIEW**

"_oh yeah… Ruka and Mikan, make sure you practice well… you two seemed to be making a lot of mistakes…" Narumi said_

"_Natsume practice Mikan… You too Hotaru… help Ruka…" Narumi added…_

"_What?? I think there is a problem Mr. Narumi… Shouldn't Hotaru be the one helping Mikan?? She's the girl not Natsume…" Ruka said…_

"_ohhh… I don't think there's something wrong in that… Hotaru doesn't know the Boy's Movement… and the boy's should be the one who control the girl's movement… But in your case, Ruka, you should know the girl's movement so that you can make Mikan dance… Hotaru would teach you that…" Narumi said_

_Ruka was dumbfounded…_

**CHAPTER 4: THE CURE FOR INSOMNIA**

After the practice, Ruka walked Mikan back to her room… They were both silent…

So silent that they could hear the even the slightest movement…

But Ruka is not paying any attention to that… He is too deep on his thoughts…

**RUKA'S P.O.V**

'Natsume would be Mikan's partner… but it would only be for the practice though. I shouldn't worry a lot right?' I sighed 'but what if Natsume tried to take Mikan away from me? Would it be alright? I know Natsume likes Mikan. I like Mikan. We both like her. But, is liking someone would be an enough reason for Natsume to take her away from me? If ever that happen, can I be able take it??'

"It's too confusing!" Ruka suddenly shouted.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

Mikan noticed that Ruka is too lost on his thoughts… she heard him sigh & she wondered what he was thinking about.

'What is wrong w/ him? He is too quiet.' Mikan thought. She looked away & tried to think of something to say.

"Hey, Ruka Wha-"

"It's too confusing!" Ruka suddenly shouted.

"Ehh…" Mikan sweat dropped, moving away from Ruka. 'Safety first, right?' Mikan thought

"Are you ok Ruka?" She said.

"Huh? Why are you so far away from me Mikan?" Ruka asked looking at the gap between them.

"Oh! Ah, nothing… hehehe" Mikan said trying to fake a laugh. 'Is this guy, nuts?' She thought before moving back beside him.

"So, what time tomorrow?" Ruka asked.

"Tomorrow?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, tomorrow. We have practice right?" Ruka said as he grimaced.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mikan said tying to ignore Ruka's grimaced face. Because she knows he didn't like the idea of Mr. Narumi, his 'otou-san'. She didn't like the idea, but she didn't dare complain & she doesn't even know why. She let his boyfriend do all the talking only to end up losing.

'Well, who could beat Mr. Narumi's reasoning anyway?' she asked herself.

"Well, ok then. Pick me up before 8 am. Is that ok?" Mikan said

"Ok, before 8am." Ruka clarified.

**THAT NIGHT**

Natsume is lying on his bed, thinking. He doesn't have any mission that night, but he doesn't pay any attention on that matter. Instead he is thinking about the things that just happened this afternoon.

**Natsume's POV**

'So, polka's gonna be my partner. At least even in the practice, I get to be her partner.' I sighed. 'What would Ruka's reaction tomorrow?' I looked outside the window. 'The moon is shining brightly tonight. I wonder if she's still awake. I know that girl doesn't sleep well at night. That's why she's always late in class. Tch, stubborn girl' I thought. I got up on my bed & walked on the open window, then, I jumped outside. 'I think I'll pay her a little visit, since I don't have anything to do tonight'.

**Mikan's POV**

I walked around my room. "This is really frustrating!!" I shouted, but then i realized it is almost midnight & everybody is sleeping. I immediately put my hand in my mouth & jumped on my bed. I looked at my ceiling, there was nothing special in there, so I changed my gaze in the window. 'It's full moon tonight.' I thought. 'Full moon makes you feel relaxed. I guess I should do this often, whenever there is a full moon.' I sighed. I grabbed the nearest pillow & covered my face. "When did I ever become insomniac?!" I asked myself.

"Maybe, when you start waiting for me after every mission I have." A voice suddenly said.

"What the-! Who are-!" I got up on my bed finding where the voice came from, but I was suddenly cut off when someone pressed a hand on my mouth. Making me fall back on the bed, w/c made our position, uhm well, you know.

"Shhh! Someone might wake up because of your loud voice little girl!" Natsume hissed at me.

"ell, igh u haghent sufghrised mhe tthafg wughldnt haffhen!" I said ( If you hadn't surprised me that wouldn't happen)

"What?" Natsume asked. I slapped his hand away from my mouth & he put it beside my head. He was on top of me & I was under him. My body was between his legs.

"I said 'Well, if you hadn't surprised me I wouldn't have shouted!'" I hissed at him.

"And, would you please get off me?!" I added then glared at him.

The worst thing was…

He smirked…

Smirked…

'For my goodness sake! What is he smirking about??' I thought

"What are you smirking about?" I asked him. But instead of replying he came closer to my face & I have to move back, even though it is a dead end.

"Why are you coming closer to me? Could you please move back?" I whispered

"No…" he said closing his eyes.

'Oh! My! God!' what is he thinking?!' My mind became blank & my body can't move & my eyes closed shut.

I waited…

But then, nothing happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me w/ his tantalizing crimson eyes. I was about to shout at him but I noticed his eyes they were sad… 'Why?' His crimson eyes look at my hazel ones w/ such gentleness.

"I was just paying you a visit." His voice was husky as he whispered in my ear.

"Sleep tight, Mikan." He said as he kissed my forehead. He gets up on the bed & I was left there still in a daze.

"Goodnight." He said before he disappeared.

'What happened? Am I dreaming?' I asked myself.

'Whatever it was, it cured my insomnia.' I thought for the last time before falling into unconsciousness.

WHEW!!

That's long enough right??

Anyweiz…

**Plz. REVIEW!!**

**Plz. REVIEW!!**

**Plz. REVIEW!!**

**Plz. REVIEW!!**

**Plz. REVIEW!!**

**Plz. REVIEW!!**

**THANKS TO:**

**miksume- **tnx 4 d review!!

**illutia mist- **tnx 4 d review!!

**A-Z-a-0anime-**tnx 4 d review!!

**mangalover128- **tnx 4 d review!!


	5. Chapter 5: The advice for the Ice queen

Now…

Now…

Hey! Updated early today!!

The last chappie was 2 months before updated…

Anywayzzz…

This is the 5th chapter…

Hope you like it…

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"_I was just paying you a visit." His voice was husky as he whispered in my ear._

"_Sleep tight, Mikan." He said as he kissed my forehead. He gets up on the bed & I was left there still in a daze._

"_Goodnight." He said before he disappeared. _

'_What happened? Am I dreaming?' I asked myself. _

'_Whatever it was, it cured my insomnia.' I thought for the last time before falling into unconsciousness. _

**CHAPTER 5: THE ADVICE FOR THE ICE QUEEN**

The sky was still dark. The hallways seemed to be so silent. Everything is so peaceful that it makes you want to sleep for the whole day. Even the birds & little squirrels have not yet woken up. The northern forest still has its serene yet dangerous look like every night.

Until the sun slowly rises to the east, lighting everyone up. Making those sleeping figures wake up & see the beautiful sunrise. Changing the calm mood into a bright one.

The sun was shining brightly at a 3 star room where a beautiful maiden still lay on her bed sleeping. She looks so serene when sleeping. Just like a baby that is unmindful of those around her. If only time could stop at the moment then she would never have to worry on what will happen to her later.

"Time to wake up! Time to wake up!" a robot keep repeating the same words over & over again in our Ice Queen's bedroom. Making her open her wonderful amethyst pools, but instead on the usual cold & blank look it have, her eyes seems to be lonely. She pressed a remote then the robot stopped talking.

**HOTARU'S POV**

'It's today.' I thought. 'So he would be my practice partner, but just only for today.'

"I should be happy right?" I said.

I get up slowly on my bed, walked towards the bathroom while combing my hair w/ my fingers. 'I am awake, yet, I don't have the spirit to go there & practice.' I thought grimly as I put toothpaste on my toothbrush & started tooth brushing.

'It's really hard to pretend I don't care about what's happening.' I rinse my mouth & started to wash my face. 'So, I get to be his partner. Then what?' I asked myself.

'Watch him get jealous on Hyuuga? Because his girlfriend is his partner?' I glared at my reflection.

'She is also my best friend for goodness sake!! How come they treat her like they own her?! I should be the possessive one not them! Especially HIM' I just stood there for a minute, glaring at myself like an idiot.

"Then, what about me?" My eyes showed loneliness as I looked at it.

"Darn that Nogi. He should pay a million rabbits for making me confused." I returned to my 'supposed to be self'.

'Yes. It was supposed to be this way. I was supposed to be cold & unfeeling. In that way, I would be fine. Would I?'

**NORMAL POV**

That was her last thought before she decided to take a bath & wear something appropriate for the practice. She wore a purple tank top, a black miniskirt & white leggings. She clipped her bangs away, packed an extra t-shirt & her infamous baka gun & went to the place they were supposed to be practicing.

She was riding on her scooter duck when she remembered Mikan.

'Oh yeah, that girl is hard to wake up. I might as well see her. It's still early' Hotaru thought. She looked at her watch,

'It's thirthy minutes before eight(7:30am). I might as well buy some bread for that girl.'

Hotaru went to a nearby store & bought some French bread & garlic bread. On her way to Mikan's room, she saw a blond haired guy sitting on a bench.

'That guy looks familiar' she thought. As she neared him, she realized that his hair is not really pure blond.

(A/N: Did you thought it was Ruka? Lol). It has a bit auburn. 'Oh! It's him.' She thought, surprised, although it is not seen on her beautiful stoic face.

(Guess!! who is he??)

The guy that was sitting on the bench noticed her. "Oh! Hi Imai!" he said.

Hotaru looked at him & said an inaudible 'hi' at him. The guy smiled & motioned for her to sit beside him. She stared at him first with her calculating eyes, wondering why he wants her to sit beside him, then she changed her gaze to the stuff toy sitting beside him.

The guy, knowing what she was thinking, just smiled at her & said "Don't worry, I just want some company. It's a beautiful day for me to waste."

Hotaru raised her elegant eyebrows & said, "But you ALREADY have Mr. Bear to ACCOMPANY you Kaname-san". She stressed the word "already" & "accompany" to tell him that she didn't want to talk & waste time. (A/N: Ok!! Who knew it was him??)

Kaname just smiled at her. He took Mr. Bear & put him to his lap. "Well, Mr. Bear is always with me, but I think you know why I want you to sit down first." Kaname said & once again motioned for her to sit down.

"I don't have time. I have practice. You shouldn't butt into other people's business, Kaname-san." Hotaru answered him with her cold voice. She looked at him for the last time before continuing her way to Mikan's room.

"Oh! Is that so Imai-san? But I think you need some advice, for now." Kaname said. Hotaru suddenly stopped which means he caught her attention. "Of course! That advice should be from those who experienced the situation you are in now. Am I right?"

"What are you implying about?" Hotaru asked facing him now.

"I know your feelings. You love someone yet you can't have him. You watch him every second yet you can't talk to him. You waiting for him everyday yet he's waiting for someone. The worst part of all, his special someone is your bestfriend." Kaname said as he turned serious. "Ruka Nogi, your best friend's boyfriend." Making Hotaru flabbergasted.

**HOTARU'S POV**

I was so shocked with what he said. All of it was true. How come he knew all about this? Wait! He said 'experienced the situation isn't it?' does that mean he love someone too? Duh!! Obvious right?! He loved somebody else too. But who? His bestfriend? Tsubasa?! Is he a homosexual? Eww!! Gross!! What is happening to me?! You are supposed to be genius baka!! You are not supposed to be confused. But wait!! Don't tell me his love is-?!

**NORMAL POV**

Mr. Bear felt the tension between the two, so he gets off Kaname's lap & waved him goodbye. Kaname waved him goodbye too. He is waiting for the Ice queen to finish her debate inside her head.

'She must have thought I am a homosexual.' Kaname thought as he looked at her. Hotaru's face shows confusion & disgust. But then, her eyes widened in sudden realization.

'She found out. I must say she really is observant.' Kaname thought

"Misaki, Tsubasa's girlfriend." Hotaru said going back to her stoic face once again.

"You found out. So would you like to have my advice??" Kaname said as he smiled at her.

Hotaru looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"I might as well hear it." Hotaru said

Kaname smiled

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Make him realize that he doesn't really love his girlfriend." Kaname said

Hotaru frowned. "How can you say he doesn't love her?"

"There is a word called 'INFATUATION', my dear" Kaname said.

Ok!!

That was your Chapter 5!!

Anywayzzz...

Thanks to:

those who reviewed!!

**konnie**- tnx! don't worry! this is purely NxM & RxH!!

**ilutia mist- **well, I think it's both!! The kiss & the visit!!)

**SpotedLeaf**- now,... i think that would be cool!! i'll just need to see if it fits the story...

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning disaster

Hhhmmm…

Hhhmmm…

Thank you very much for reading!!

Anywayzzz…

I want to make a new story!!

It is a very tragic story!!

But I won't post it for now…

I think…

I'll finish my entrance exams first…

So…

Here's the 6th chapter!!

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"_Make him realize that he doesn't really love his girlfriend." Kaname said_

_Hotaru frowned. "How can you say he doesn't love her?"_

"_There is a word called 'INFATUATION', my dear" Kaname said._

**CHAPTER 6: MORNING DISASTER**

"Infatuation?" Hotaru repeated. "How come you say that they are infatuated?" She asked. "& don't call me 'MY DEAR'".

"Ok then, Imai-san" Kaname said. "I am saying that they are only infatuated because-" Kaname was cut off when they heard Mikan's voice calling Hotaru.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan shouted.

'Baka' Hotaru thought. She pulled out her baka gun & shot Mikan. Mikan managed to dodge the first one.

"Whew! That was close." She said. Bit when she turned around, another one is coming.

Mikan shouted.

"Mikan watch out!" Ruka shouted as he tried to run for her.

**MIKAN'S POV**

I felt that everything was in slow motion. I managed to dodge the first one but then, as I look back I saw another one coming.

I can't even move my body.

I heard Ruka's voice.

The Baka gun's ball was nearing me.

It is always the same everyday. At least I managed to dodge one ball now, before, I can't even dodge one. But then, I feel that this will gonna hurt more than before. Hotaru's Baka gun seemed to be upgraded everyday. That girl!! She loves to use her experiment on me!

But then, I must act quickly before it hit me!!... AGAIN…

I saw the ball, It was almost 2 ft away from me, I was about to close my eyes when I saw the ball was in fire! & it was gonna hit me!! But before it reaches my face, the ball melted then I felt someone pushed me. I fell on my butt! & that hurts a lot!! I glared at the person who pushed me but he is also glaring at someone else.

"Natsume! You idiot! That was dangerous!! What if the ball didn't melt?!" Ruka said to Natsume.

My glare turned into a concern one & I said, "Don't worry Ruka, I'm fine."

**NORMAL POV**

Natsume looked at Mikan. Then he said, "See? She said she's fine."

Ruka became angry he was about to punch him when Hotaru spoke, "Hyuuga you baka!" She glared at him & then she pointed her Baka gun at him too.

"What if Mikan got hurt! Baka!" Hotaru shouted

"Hotaru that's ok. I am fine. See!" Mikan said as she stood up, even though she felt a little dizzy.

Natsume raised his eyebrows at her, and then he looked at her face. 'She does look pale' He thought.

But then his pride got the better of him so just shrugged it of even though he was worried.

He said, "You should say that to yourself, Imai. See, she said she's ok. Let's go practice."

Mikan doesn't understand, but she felt hurt in what he said.

'Why am I feeling hurt?' she asked herself. 'Natsume is always like that right? I shouldn't feel this way' she thought.

No one saw her expression, or so that's what she thought.

'Hhmmm… this is gonna be interesting.' Kaname thought.

Natsume started to walk. Ruka supported Mikan & they followed him to the place they were supposed to practice.

Before Hotaru ride on her scooter duck to follow them, Kaname said to her, "Well, I'll just tell you soon ok? For now, that is a very fantastic move."

Hotaru raised her elegant eyebrows & said "A fantastic move? It's more of my morning greeting to her."

Kaname said, "Tsk… Tsk… Tsk… my dear, if that is a normal action for you & it helps you a lot then I guess you can make a much better plan to make their TRUE feelings show."

"FINE. I'll think that over. Don't call me 'MY DEAR'." Hotaru said as she went to the place where they will practice.

'Good luck to the four of you. I just wish that everything would be according to plan or else, no one would be happy.' Kaname thought as he looked at their retreating figures.

On their way to their practice place, Natsume can't help but glance at the couple in his back. He can't help but feel JEALOUS. That's right J.E.A.L.O.U.S. - JEALOUS. The air around them started to get hot. All he wanted to do is to burn everything around them. But the couple can't feel it. Why? Because Mikan's nullifying alice is activated. They just continue to talk about this & talk about that & that really made our fire caster furious.

"Will you two just shut up?!" Natsume shouted.

"Why? What's wrong w/ us talking?" Mikan asked.

"You're too irritating." Natsume said to her.

"So? We will talk as long as we want! We're not even talking to you!" Mikan shouted at him.

"Tch… you're really loud-mouthed." Natsume said then he smirked.

"Why you-!" Mikan said but he was cut- off by Ruka.

"That's enough Mikan. Just ignore him. He just wants some attention." Ruka said as he glared at Natsume.

"Oh? Is that so Ruka? Are you annoyed that Mikan stopped talking to you? That was just for a moment. You want her to talk to you every second? Who wants some attention? Isn't it you?" Natsume said as he glared his cold eyes at him.

"No. you're the one who wants some attention. You wanted us to stopped talking to each other because you also want to talk to her." Ruka said as he also glared at him.

They started the glaring contest as Mikan was in between them. She was confused & at the same time, she doesn't know how she can stop them. Then Hotaru came.

"Hotaru! Help me!" Mikan said to her. Hotaru was having a second thought whether she would help her or not. But as she looked at her watch it was almost 8:15am. 'We need to practice.' She thought. She pulled out her Baka gun & pointed it at Mikan.

"Ehh?? Hotaru, why are you pointing that thing at me?" Mikan said panicking.

"If you don't stop you're glaring contest then I will shoot her." She said. The two went out of their own world & for the last time glared at each other & continued to walk.

Mikan sighed. 'Whew! That was close!' she thought.

"That was 1000 yen." Hotaru said as she passed her.

"What?! How come?!" Mikan asked

"You asked for help didn't you? Also, I bought these breads for you." She gave the French bread & garlic bread to Mikan.

"Aaww!! Thanks Hotaru! How did you know I haven't eaten breakfast yet?" Mikan asked

"I have known you much for your own good." Hotaru said. "That is 2000 yen. So all in all… your debt is 3000 yen for this day." She continued as she scooted away.

"WHAT?!" Mikan shouted. 'Oh Kami-sama! What a disaster?!'

* * *

Ok!!

I have finished the chapter 6!!

Just like what I said…

I guess I want to make a TRAGIC story…

Hmmm…

But I'll do it soon…

Don't worry…

I'll still update…

For those who support my story…

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!"

That's all…

FOR NOW… ()


End file.
